Breaking Barriers
by ChibiFujo
Summary: Touya and his friends' adventures through Unova. Relationships being formed, battles won and lost. Cheren/Touya with eventual Touya/N/Cheren.


A/N: Whelp this is M/M Yaoi so don't like, don't read! Too bad I don't own these guys cause I'd have fun watching them all the time =3

* * *

Prologue: The Adventure Begins!

Touya was in a peaceful sleep, contently cuddling his twelve inch Tepig plush. He was fine until he'd heard a knock on the front door, giving his mother a chance to answer. Of course that never happened. What could she possibly be shopping for at eight in the morning? He cursed his lack of deep sleep and threw on some clothes before heading down the stairs. He peered through the window before opening the door for Professor Juniper.

"Ah good, you're up! I bumped into your mother on the way here. She's off shopping around." Juniper said as she welcomed herself inside since Touya was still half asleep it seemed. "I figured this was the best way to do things. I came to deliver this." She handed him a decent sized gift box, addressed to him, Cheren and Bel. "I suggest you all meet up here and follow my directions on the card. See you all later." She left after that, off to do more research and prepare everything the teens would need to start a journey.

Touya sighed as he locked the door again as he padded across the floor and up the stairs. While taking his shower and getting ready for company, his mother had gotten back from biking to Nuvema Town. She'd been lucky to find a rare dealer selling running shoes at a decent price. Putting them away, she called Touya's friends as she was reminded by Juniper earlier.

* * *

While in the shower, Touya felt the strong urge to masturbate. He was after-all a teen. He was still a virgin, but that didn't stop him from having some fun to relieve some stress and tension once in awhile. He was also thinking of asking Cheren out, he was hoping today would be a good time. Sure he knew his friend could be a regular ass when he wanted to be, but he still was very hot in those glasses. He also trusted Bel with that information, thinking it was a bad idea when she nearly spilled the news to his mother the week before.

He decided to fulfil his needs as he kept the water steamy and sat against the back of the tub. Once he was situated, he went with it stroking himself to life. He didn't do this often, but when he did he took his time. He teased the slit with his thumb as he worked his way down the shaft, developing a nice rhythm. He never lasted too long, maybe 5 minutes at most before he would cum. His head rolled to the side as he tried to keep from moaning too loud. Once almost being caught in bed by his mother. From then on, he promised himself he would only do it in the shower. Soon enough he came, breathless and a little dizzy as he rode out his orgasm before finishing up his shower and getting ready.

* * *

Bel and Cheren were at the front door waiting patiently, glad when Touya's mother opened the door for them and let them inside before going to make some snacks for them. Touya hadn't expected anyone to be in his room when he got out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was towel drying his hair when he wandered into his room and was surprised to see his friends waiting for him, or what the towel allowed him to see.

"I didn't expect you to show up so soon. I was going to call you both over after I was done showering." Touya shrugged but asked Bel to leave the room while he changed, not saying the same to Cheren. He figured since they were both guys he wouldn't have any problem with him changing in his own room with him in there as well. If Cheren didn't wanna stay he could go into the hall with Bel but he had also wanted to ask him some things as well.

Cheren had been sitting on Touya's bed when Bel was asked to leave the room, though wondered why he wasn't out there with her. He wasn't bothered by not being asked to join her since she was way too annoying when she got excited and had woken him up at 6am soon as she heard what day it was. He took his glasses off, cleaning them with a cloth before placing them back where they resided.

"We wouldn't be here this early if not for Bel. She had me up at 6am." Cheren sighed, a little ticked off at her for waking him so early. The least she could have done was let him wake up on his own. He was currently in a foul mood because she didn't let him do just that.

"May I ask why I'm not out there stuck with her right now?" Cheren asked, a little curious. He knew Touya was attractive as anyone could tell. He also had some suspicions lately that Touya was hiding something. Being in his room and getting to watch him get dressed also added onto that suspicion he had.

Touya shrugged, "I just more or less don't want her seeing what she shouldn't see. I figured it doesn't matter cause we're both guys but she's not." He left it at that for the moment, taking off the towel around his waist so all Cheren could see was his ass. Not that Cheren would complain.

Inside Cheren's head he was fighting with his own thoughts. Watching contently as Touya had removed his towel. He noted that it slid down off his ass quite nicely.

In his mind all he thought was, _'lower, lower, lower. Now that's nice. Too bad he probably won't turn around.' _He was so lost in thought he hadn't heard himself say anything aloud. '_Please turn around, come on just a little peak. Turn around, Turn around.' _"Turn around."

Touya was caught off guard when he heard Cheren say something he hadn't expected. Though he hadn't fully heard him. He was also still sleepy so didn't realize he was still nude when he turned around to look at Cheren and ask him to repeat what he'd said.

Cheren was lost to the world soon as Touya turned around, practically drooling though he hadn't noticed he was thinking too hard cause his nose started to betray him as it bled. Once he noticed Touya looking at him strangely, he realized what he'd done. He also noticed he was getting lightheaded.

Touya went and grabbed a box of tissues he had in his room and passed it to Cheren who thanked him before trying his best to stop his nose from bleeding. "Thanks", he mumbled before it actually calmed down and stopped. He hated when that happened. It also mostly happened for no good reasons as well, though sometimes it did from him thinking too hard which was frequent since he was a bookworm and everyone knew he was a know-it-all.

Touya noticed he was still not dressed and went back to doing so before he would face Cheren again. '_Oh man, he totally saw everything. I wonder if that's what caused his nosebleed this time...nah, probably not. He looked too deep in thought. It must have been something else.'_

While Touya was quickly getting dressed, Cheren watched his every move. Though refrained from bad thoughts in case it set off his nosebleeds again. Once he was dressed again, he allowed Bel back into the room, hoping she would behave and not blurt out what he had told her before. He was glad when she did not, choosing to read from the card Professor Juniper gave them to read in the first place.

"It says that we get to choose from each of the pokemon that are in the container", Bel said as she opened the giftbox that was in front of them on Touya's desk. She already knew what she wanted, following the directions as she grabbed onto Oshawott's pokeball. Touya had grabbed Tepig, as was expected since they all knew he slept with that plush of his. Cheren got Snivy, which he did not mind as well. They decided who would choose which pokemon long ago and decided to have a little fun battling them.

"Alright I will keep score", Bel agreed as she stood in the sidelines while the battle unfolded with both Snivy and Tepig out causing a rampage. Though both pokemon ended up being extremely tired after a few attacks each so they decided to call it a draw until they got stronger.

"Bel, you should go try and persuade your dad to let you go on this journey, we'll catch up after." Touya suggested as he noticed the mess his room was in. He still wanted to talk to Cheren now that he got his nerves controlled.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she left, though noticed his mother hadn't been in the house either so figured she was gone to help Bel win over her father's permission to go adventuring. He glanced in Cheren's direction but looked back before Cheren could give him eye contact.

"Sorry about earlier. I forgot I had nothing on and you mumbled something so it got my attention." Touya said honestly.

Cheren nodded but blushed lightly as he recalled the image he got. Though didn't dwell on it too long. "That's okay. You only woke up before going to shower didn't you?", Cheren asked and more or less assumed it was true.

Touya nodded but also got closer to Cheren since the bed was already a mess. When he was situated he pulled Cheren closer without any hesitation since he didn't think, he just decided to go ahead with his plan sort of. He originally was going to ask Cheren what he thought of him and work from there but just couldn't say that so kissed him dead on the lips in a quick peck before getting up and leaving his room. He was too embarrassed and worried about possible rejection from the suddenness of it. He knew Cheren was batting for the same team since they all discussed it once about when they figured it out and things like that.

Touya was sitting on the couch watching tv when Cheren walked down. He ended up sitting beside Touya as they both sat in silence watching what had been on the tv. Cheren had been caught off guard by the act but was complimented by it and accepted it as a sign of his suspicion. His suspicion was that Touya had a thing for him and that much seemed true by the sudden kiss.

"We should go see how Bel's doing with her dad." Touya suggested this before getting up and going to grab his backpack and Tepig who was still up in the room out of it's pokeball. He looked in the giftbox and noticed there were pokedex's in there as well. He brought it down and let Tepig walk around as he did so as well since it would help them bond.

When Touya got back, Cheren was ready and had thought of the same idea, having Snivy out and about. He was waiting by the front door though when Touya got close enough he pulled him closer and initiated a kiss this time. Even though it was also just a peck it was still mutual and was a subtle way that Cheren wouldn't have to say anything aloud just yet about his feelings since he wasn't totally sure what they were as a whole. He only knew he had a thing for Touya and didn't know the full cause or if he loved him to death or not. That was another reason it was good to travel and battle. He'd be able to think on his feelings and they could meet up if they wanted to.

Once Cheren pulled away, he walked out the door. He figured he'd head over to Bel's first after packing up his own things. It didn't take him long to pack up his things in a small backpack like everyone else would do. Though he did bring one thing that he figured would be useful if he and Touya did get together.

Touya was at Bel's once Cheren got there, noticing his mother was there as well just in time to give him the new running shoes she had bought. He had Bel and Cheren's cell numbers in his phone and they also knew they'd get an Xtransceiver at some point after meeting the Professor.

* * *

Touya, Cheren and Bel all made a sort of challenge soon as they got the pokedex's and 5 pokeballs each to catch new pokemon with. Touya's mother was also helpful in telling them to weaken the pokemon they wanted to catch before throwing the pokeballs first. They also each named their pokemon something interesting each. Bel's Oshawott was male, she found out by turning the pokedex on and it told her the difference in genders. Touya and Cheren did the same. She named her Oshawott Samurai since she kinda liked the flow of it and it kind of fit since she knew what it's evolution looked like. Cheren named his male Snivy Salazar. Only cause he was a bookworm and read some books in a particular series that was popular for a long time. Touya had named his female Tepig Cinder since he liked playing those video games with the dragons.

They all agreed to meet up after catching as many pokemon they could on Route 1.

* * *

-That's All Folks~ For now :P

How's Touya and Cheren's relationship going to go? Time will tell.

Did you enjoy the Prologue? Let me know R&R please!


End file.
